


Parents ½

by DrGairyuki



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, It's far more closer to canon than it's inspiration, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, Some Humor, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Sometimes... You have to choose two option when you can't have what you wanted the most... but who said you can only choose those options when you can just make the third option by yourself? (I've re-edited some parts of the first chapter that I didn't like)





	1. Winter

It was a typical day in Furinkan...

Actually, the funny thing about that is that it was an "actual" typical day. See, after the battle with Saffron and the wedding disaster, Ranma and Akane decide that they were a thing due to confirming their mutual feelings for each others and decide to get marry after they were finished with school (And with Ranma given up the cure for his curse because it was too much of an annoyance if he was gonna fail all the time). However, it took the engaged couple quite a long while for them to get married, due to their utterly idiotic and completely insane rivals stopping them at every turn that they could from them getting married as they were being... well, because they _were_ all utterly idiotic and completely insane really. They finally got married eventually, so a result of this, most of their rivals have given up, and so as a result of it, thankfully for the now married couple, their lives became less chaotic now, but every now and then, rise a bit. With now that done and out of the way, Ranma and Akane decide to tried to have childrens together... with very little success for them.

This is where the story begins, Ranma and Akane were nerviously sitting on one of the chairs in Dr. Tofo's clinic, awaiting tests on Akane and were hoping for the best. That feeling soon dwindle when Dr. Tofo came into the room, holding a file of papers in one of his hands, with a sadden sympathic expression written on his face.

"Mr. Saotome and Mrs. Saotome... I'm sorry. I... I have some..." Dr. Tofo tried to say before he stopped himself as he swallowed and took a deep breath, his hands holding the paper shake a bit, before he finally told them. "I have some disappointing news for you two. It seems that Akane has a condition: It prevent her from bearing any children. The egg cells that she produce within her body... are unable to be fertilized."

Ranma just sat there silently, not daring to make a single movement, as his face bared no emotions on it, rigid with shock. Sure, it was unmanly for men to cry or even if he did, he would have been reprimand by his mother, although that's what he wanted to most in the world. He loved Akane. After all the few years, of him living in the same house that belong to her family, along the battle with Saffron and the wedding disaster, for him to finally be able to say that to her, after seeing her nearly died at Ho'o Peak. He wanted to have that ultimate expression of their love. The ultimate personification of that love. A child. A child they can called their own. But now... it seem now that was just a dream. A distance dream that will never come true to them.

Akane just sat there still also with shock on her face, before she've manage find her voice to speak, though still shock evidence by the sound of it, as she ask the good doctor she've knew for a long time. "Are you sure, Dr. Tofo? I... I mean... couldn't there have been some kind of flawed in the test?"

"I don't know what else to do for you two. The X-rays and DNA tests that I have took shows that you're otherwise heathly for the most part... but considering you and your husband have tried many times, as you've said, and after some talking to one of my colleagues, it is the only thing that i've, came to this conclusion, unfortunately." Dr. Tofo said, in an note of sympathy of sadness and self-embitterment, sadness for the married couple and self-embitterment of himself for not able to find a way to fix it and help them, as he shook his head at this.

Akane went silence at this when she heard this and let it sink into her head what he said... It wasn't long all before she then bursted into tears and letting a wail of grief at this, whacking her body with nothing but sorrow at this news. She laid her head on Ranma's shoulder, as she felt nothing but being ashame of herself being unable to produce a child for them.

Ranma was overwhelm with grief at this ... before he hug Akane tightly as he stroked through his sobbing wide's soft hair and tried to whisper words to her, trying to comfort his greiving wife. "Shh... everything will be okay. Akane... He said you were heathly... so we'll adopt... or something else..." Ranma said, trying his best to comfort his wife... before the tears then begun to formed in his eyes before he shedding them as he hug her more tightly than before, crying for his wife, for their child that will never be...

* * *

 

After they've came back from Dr. Tofo clinic and came back home, they told their families the bad news. Everyone immediately reacted to it with both pity and sympathy for the couple themselves, with Nodoka now feeling terrible for chastising her son for crying in the sight of everyone when he had a reason for him to cry, while Genma just silently looked with shock on his at this news, and Soun letting out his gushing tears of sadness at this, bemoaning not only for his youngest daughter and her husband, but also for the Tendo line being unable to unite with the Saotome line.

When words have got to everyone else in the area, some of them reacted to it with the same way that Saotome and Tendo families, though some of them reacted differently: Ryoga cried in sympathy for the two and not only realized that his dream of marrying Akane, before he've met Akari mind you, would not only wouldn't work at all, but was impossible now. Ukyo not only have felt sympathy for the two, but hatred at the world for it, for taking away the chance for Ranma and Akane to be happy. While Shampoo was surprisingly horrified at news when she have gotting words of it... only to be reveal by Cologne herself that she had basically fought the equivalent of a handicapped person in Joketsuzoku terms.

It was the next day later after that news when Kasumi walk down the hall. She was walking down the hall, thinking of making something for dinner tonight, when she suddenly heard the shuffling of papers inside Ranma and Akane's bedroom, which used to been Happosai's room after he took from Soun before he give it to the married pair after he was done training with Ranma and giving him the title of Grand-master. Curious of what it is, Kasumi decide to take a look inside of the room... and saw Akane stuffing several small notepads that were written on them into a small wooden box, before she, worried and concern about her little sister, decide to ask her. "Akane, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Kasumi." Akane said as she looked up to Kasumi, revealing dull eyes that were not filled with life in them, before she then told her with ashamed tone in it. "I'm just... stuffing the notes that describle... of what would have me and Ranma's child..." She said... before she begun to slowly cry sorrowful as the tears rolled down, before she told her older sister. "Oh, Kasumi. In all my life, I wanted to do the same femine things that you're excel at, but I ended up being the worst at them all: It took me for a long time to cook properly without possiblility killing my husband. Most of the femine thing that I tried to do ended up being a mess. And now... I can't even _bear_ a child. Not one child for me and Ranma!" She look at Kasumi with a expression of guilt on her face as she told her. "I'm an failure, Kasumi. I'm an failure at doing almost anything femine. I'm now a failure at being a wife. I'm a complete _and_ utter failure, Kasumi!"

Akane cried into her older sister's arms, letting go all of the sadness and depression that was building up inside of her, as the tears felled from her eyes. Kasumi was silently at this before she notice Ranma at the doorway as he wore a expression of sadness at this and flashed a knowing sympathy look to her face at the blight of their lament mood.

Ranma look at his wife being hug tightly by Kasumi from the frame of the doorway and was frustrated at this, as he couldn't do anything to help ease the pain for his wife of being not able to conveice children. ' _I want to do something for her. I want to help Akane... if... I could do anything for her... Anything to make her happy. If I could have children-_ ' He then stopped in mid-setence in his mind. His curse haven't cross his mind up until now. Realizating the implication of this along with a idea that have suddenly pop into his head that might work, Ranma walked out of the doorway to his and Akane's room and down the hallway, planning on looking for something that he was keeping for Akane as something special for her, something she wanted to do if they have their first child, but now knowing that she can't bear any children, it's time for its use was sooner than he expected, but first, he need to talk to a certain doctor...

* * *

  _Later... that night..._

Akane was now sitting on the queen-sized bed in their bedroom, which was the largest room in the house, waiting for her husband's return. Ranma then slide open the door and came into the room as he closed it behind him... with him holding a small urn around in one of his arms. This have made Akane confused at this... before she became more confused when she notice it was filled with Nannīchuan waters due to the name of the spring written on the urn, as she ask her husband. "Ranma, where did you get that water from? And why do you have it in your arms?"

"Akane. Remember that you joked the possibility of having sex with each other in an reserve gender role and wanted to know what it feel like to have a curse without it being one-way?" Ranma asked. Akane nodded her head before he then told his wife. "Well, that have got me thinking that we could do that. So I ordered some Nannīchuan water, with some thanks to Nabiki, and hid it from your sight until I could surprised you with it... after we have our first child that is. However, after the news that you can't able to bare any children, I was frustrated by this, as I couldn't help you, and I wish that I could help you, like having children for you. That was when I remember my curse and the Nannīchuan water, because it's possible for me to have children... since i'm technially female in that form." He then give a rather sly smirk to his wife. "To be rather honest, I didn't think that we would use this soon."

Akane realized the implication of this, the same ones that her husband have thought before, before her face became worried when a certain thought came across her mind and ask Ranma in concern. "Ranma, what about...?"

"I already talked to Dr. Tofo about this." Ranma answered before he told and explain to his wife from what he heard of the doctor have said to him. "He explained to me that, due to the fact that the magic of it is from Jusenkyo, my curse will react to the pregnancy by simply just mode-locking me in my cursed female form for the entirely of the pregnancy itself until after I have given birth, depending on how long it is."

"Ok, i'll do it. Even through honestly, this idea of yours is a completely crazy one..." Akane comment about this... before she then gave a smile to her husband. "Of course, our lives are pretty crazy anyway."

Ranma laughed shortly, nervously, before he then hugged Akane tightly, stroking through her hair slowly. "Akane, I love you so much... Just remember that when i'm a big belly, mood-swinging and pregnant whirlwind of destruction..."

Akane smiled at her husband as she giggle. "I'll try not to teased you too much, Mrs. Saotome..." She joked. After another round of light laughter, Akane's expression got more serious. "Ranma, you know I love you too. We'll do this together."

"Right. Thanks Akane."

With that now of the way, Ranma and Akane stand up from their bed and strip off all of their clothing off of their bodies before the cursed man grab a glass of water nearby and splash the cold water onto himself, transforming him into her cursed female form. Akane grab the urn of Nannīchuan water with her hands and open it, revealing the cursed water from Jusenkyo inside. She took a deep breath at this, calming down her nerviousness at this, before lifting the urn up above her head and splash the cursed water in it onto her. She felt the Nannīchuan water changing and adepting her body outwardly and physical to corrosponding to the curse, increasing her height to the point that she was several inches taller than her father, her chest flatten and her shoulders broaden, while her body became more bulkier and muscular, and a certain few anatomy that sprang out of her crotch. When she open her eyes, she notice the few difference in view and felt the change of her center of gravity before she looked around and notice herself in the mirror: Right there... was an man of an young adult age who was around 6.2 to 6.5 feets (1.88 to 1.98 meters) tall with a toned and muscular body. Akane stood still when she saw herself in the mirror before she mange to speak in amazement at this. "W-woah." She said in amazement by the change before she, or rather, _he_ , suddenly notice the rich baritone sound coming from his voice. Akane then heard Ranma giggle at him before she spoke.

"It's quite amazing, isn't it?" Ranma said with a smile on her face.

"Y-yeah." Akane answered.

"But do you know what the trick to living with a Jusenkyo curse?"

"No. What?"

"Be the person who you are from the inside yourself and never be defined of who are you from the outside. After all, how you do think that I eventually came to accept the curse of mine."

"... You're just saying that just to make feel better, aren't you?" Akane said, but nonetheless, he slowly give a gentle smile to his femine husband.

"Maybe." Ranma said with a rather mischievous grin pastered on her face at her own rather masculine wife before she ask him. "Now that's done. How about we go making badies now, shall we?"

" _Oh_ , you are _so_ on now." Akane said at his husband in a rather husky and sexy tone of voice before he and Ranma got into their bed and begun to do their thing that usually do, except, in a reverse gender role of course...

* * *

 

_A few several days later..._

Ranma and Akane, now in their female forms, were now back in Tofo's office once again, only this time their positions were reversed: Ranma was now the one being for the result of the tests and Akane was the supportive spouse for her. Everything gone fine so far so good since Ranma's idea was put to use and it'd been a couple of days since Ranma's last change from her original male form and she was getting used to it quickly (and if you were wondering of how it could be that quick, it's magic and beside, not everything need to make sense anyway). They were waiting nervously for the result and were hoping for the best, but Ranma knew that if she was going to be like this for quite a while if it worked, so she'd be better off just to play along. Beside, Ranma could get back at Akane for making all those jokes she'd been making before all of this.

Doctor Tofo came into the room, with a broad smile on his face that was just beaming with joy at what he just read, as he held a clipboard in his hand out, before he finally told the couple the news to them that they were waiting for. "Congratulation. Ranma is most definitely confirmed to be pregnant."

Akane was just overjoyed at this news. Ranma's planned have worked! She had crasp her hands together and exclaiming to her husband. "OH, RANMA! YOUR IDEA HAD WORK! You're going to be the mother of our child!! Isn't this so exciting!" She said, as she chung tightly to her very shocked-looking spouse. The smile on Akane's face looked as if it could take days to wear off.

Ranma just sat there in silent, not really knowing if she should either to blush, scream, faint, cry, laugh, wail, two or more, or all of them at once, just to get it out of her system. "Th-that's amazing news, doc..." She turned to Akane, before she blurted out in shock. "I'm... i'm having the baby..."  
Akane blinked and smiled at Ranma, only to see her smiled back at her. The two made their way out of the clinic and back home (which was the Tendo House, since they've inherited after Soun has moved out and moved in at the Saotome house with his friend but Kasumi still live there).

It was already hard enough just for them to tell their families of Akane's condition of unable to bear any child, let alone their decision on Ranma's crazy plan. But when they did told them about it, everyone have decide to give the married couple the best support to them that they could, including Genma (after he was conviced and promised that no Seppuku pact won't be involved in it at all. Ever.). The only one who object to this (or tried to at least) was Soun, but he was met with terrifying glares from everyone as a result of it and even the ever so nice Kasumi sweetly threaten her father by unmanning him with her knife, causing him to relent before rolling up in a fetal position and rolled back and forth, fearing the sight of a threating Kasumi in his mind. Who knew that the sight of a sweet and nice girl like Kasumi would be so terrifying frighten?

Once they got back into their house, Ranma decide to head to their room to think alone for a little. When she got into the room, the raven-haired woman walked over to the bed and sat down, before unbuttoning her shirt and started to run her hands over her stomach, wanting to not only talk to herself, but also the little life that was starting and growing inside of her.

"Hey there, little one..." Ranma started, as she told the little life inside of her. "Well... I guess i'm going to be your mother, huh? It's weird. I sure never thought i'd be saying that, not until after the birth of our first child, before we found out about Akane's condition. Anyway, I always thought that my place would be holding Akane's hand, not laying on the bed doing the delivering... I probably should have guess something like this would happen sooner or later, due to our life not having a single of normalcy." She remember some of times when he was think of a few plans before those plans went into complete total chaos, she sighed at those memories before she resume talking and told her stomach. "You know, when I first came out with the curse of that spring for the first time, this curse of mine have given me nothing but trouble than I wanted during that time, especially when it have cause fiction me and your... well... I don't know how to say really... your mother or 'father', I guess? Oh well, I figure that of how to call Akane to you later. Anyway, when we have first met each other for the first time, since we were still teenagers at that time. But over time, when it passed gradually, I started to slowly accept that the curse is now a part of me and became acceptance of it while me and Akane slowly but surely got closer together and admitting our love to each other. It's ironic really, since it is that same curse that help me and Akane get together. It's pretty funny, huh? The world is a funny place to live in, little kid..."

That was when she heard stiffling and notice Akane at the doorway before she got closed it and sat down beside. "Ranma Saotome... you are easily the greatest man alive. I'm honored to be the wife that you loved and the mother..." She giggle slightly at this. "Well, technially father of our child really, but who care since we're both cursed?"

"Yeah... I guess that's make sense" Ranma said to her spouse at that comment before the two embraced and kiss each other softly, before she spoke again. "Akane... let's go to bed. It's getting late anyway."

"Yeah, good idea... my beloved curse husband..."

With that said, Ranma and Akane both took off their clothing before going to bed, letting the sleep for tomorrow, and the future of their developing child, taking over their sweet dreams...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, I got a new fanfiction that I've made, which is going to be my 50th on FF and my 60th story I posted in total. It will posted once a month and will corrospond to three of the four seasons (Winter, Spring, and Summer). Being the beginning, the middle, and the ending of it.  
> Okay, I (which I CAN'T stress this enough) got inspiration from and based it on a couple of fics and their concepts (which I can't mention due to the rash accusations that i'll get for being inspired and based on some concepts that I like), (and, unfortunately, similarity are sometimes unavoidable due to the using the same concept). I thought to myself 'Hmm, what if we combine two of those concept together?' and boom, this is the story result from of it which this chapter itself is a reference and a shoutout to those stories. Except that is far more canon friendly and doesn't have any of the fanons that I don't really like. Since I love canon accuracy to the series.  
> In all honestly, I like the idea of Akane getting a curse that a foil to Ranma's own. But why the main reason that Ranma didn't cure himself of it? Why, since the magic of Jusenkyo seem to have a chaotic form of magic, it would cause a 50% chance of whatever happen firstto cause, and thus, Ranma wouldn't want to take the risk. Anyway, that's it. Now it's time for to now resume my current Zoid fanfic that i'm typing about...


	2. Spring

Shampoo and Ukyo were very scared. No, wait... scratch that last part that I just said. They were utterly _terrified_. Now normally, they would have been opposing enemies and would have fought each other on the sight of seeing each other to the point that they even don't care of what is happening or pay attention to their surrounding... but their shared opponent, this opponent before them that they are facing together, was just so _horrifying_ that they back up to the farther wall they can find and clinging to each other in complete terror and horror as the opponent before them loomed over them, striking terror into their hearts and ducing horror into their minds, while they were all but shaking in fear, dreading of what this opponent they are facing is going to do to them.

This opponent was so frighting, so horrifying, so terrifying, so petrifying, so dreadful, and so dangerous that it is nothing like they have ever faced before as this opponent was more of a kin to a uppstoppable force of nature. It would have froze Pantyhose Taro in fear. It would have knotted the Yamata-No-Orochi into a round ball before kicking into orbit and landed it in Ancient Greece. It would have turn Herb instantly into a girl permanently with a single punch right to his pelvis. It would have kill the Kuno with a single glared from its eyes. It would have been appeased by Prince Kirin and the Seven Lucky Gods so they didn't want to be received by its wrath. It would have ordered Prince Toma out of his illusions with a single mighty bellowing roar. And it would have snuffed out Phoenix King Saffron's flame and turn him back into a madly shivering egg with a single glared from its eyes like a black hole.

Even Grandmaster Happosai, the creator of the Anything Goes School of Martial Art and the suspreme pervert of this entire world, would have rather be sealed up in that cave and goes without female contract for decades than facing this opponent.

This opponent... was worser than anything they have ever faced before! It was a unstoppable force of nature! It was... It was... It was... It was...!

" ** _WHAT THE ABSOLUTE @#$% ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY @#$%^ & ROOM!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!_**"

It was a angrily yelling, consistly mood-swinging, five-month pregnant Ranma that was super-charged by the consistly shifting chemistry of her hormones, inducing her into a frenzy that would make Akane's fury look cute by comparison, a berserker fury that transcend the mortal plane that we live in and can be only describle as that of a equivalent to only that of from a wrath of an god, as the half boy give a intense glare at the two girls like she was a Susanoo-no-Mikoto herself. She was such a terrified and horrified sight to behold that both Shampoo and Ukyo were all but, truefully, shaking in complete and utterly fear at this as her battle aura just loomed right over them, making her look like if she was Godzilla Earth on a Tuesday rampage. Seriously! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN GODZILLA EARTH SERIOUSLY ANGRY OFF ENOUGH TO GO ON A TUESDAY RAMPAGE FULL OF RAGE?!?!?! AND HOW DO YOU STOP AN RAMPAGING GODZILLA EARTH ANYWAY?!!?!?!??!!?!?!?!!?!! Hmm-hm. Anyways... Her battle aura was so intense and hot that Dr. Tofu nearly burn both of his hands off when he tried to hit Ranma-chan's pressure points after he return from... whatever in the hell that he was actually doing exactly, which have the done freaking impossible of breaking him and cause him to curl into a fetal position in his clinic for the rest of the month, swearing himself off of doing a pressure point onto Ranma ever again. This fact alone put Ukyo and Shampoo on edge and is frighten at this as they cower in fear from Ranma, before they have manage to find their voices and spoke as they told the pregnant cursed boy that was a demon while she glared at them.

"S-Shampoo and S-Spatula g-girl were just c-checking!"

"Y-yeah, R-Ran-Chan! She's right! We were just check-"  
"GO! I DON'T CARE OF WHAT IT IS!! JUST GO AND LEAVE ME!!!!" Ranma practically screamed angrily at them, screaming angrily like a wailing banshee. Shampoo and Ukyo winced and look away in fear. While they're usually strong and assertive women on their own, technially stronger than Akane when they first met her, but a mood-swinging, five-month pregnant, and hormonal Ranma that is mode-lock in her cursed form that was their fiance once upon time is enough was to break them down into stuttering mess at the dreaded sight at what they seeing. However, they were then grabbed by the collar of their shirts and were both pulled up to the pregnant mode-lock boy's height before she breathe threatingly to them. "And if one of you utter as much as one syllable, I WILL CARVED OUT YOUR SPLEENS WITH A _SPOON!!!!!!!!!_ "

Shampoo and Ukyo were too petified to do anything at the sight of Ranma's wrathful eyes as they were both held up in each of her hands and they did the only thing that they knew of how to diffuse this.

"S-Shampoo ask Ranma w-want r-ramen?"

"O-Or perhaps O-Okonomiyaki a-at l-least?"

" _IMMEDIATELY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ "

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Ranma was now currently asleep in her room. Shampoo and Ukyo were just in the washitsu room, knees curled up, their arms wrap around their knees, and were litertially shaking with utterly fear and dread at Ranma coming in or growling and yelling at them, all within anger at any given moments! Ranma have finally done the absolute impossible: She manage to break down Shampoo and Ukyo like it was nothing. Multiple of times. Without ever suffering the consquences for it! And making them fearing and dreading her all at the same time too! They've never been this terrified in their entire lives yet! This have make them wonder what was Nodoka was like when she was carrying her son. Oh _kami_! It's no wonder Genma is just so damn terrified of his own wife! And they suddenly felt sorry, pity, and sympathy for the panda man now! Not only just Shampoo and Ukyo, but everyone in Furinkan now!

So everyone in Furinkan have took a page out of Genma's metaphorical book by particulary avoiding the Saotome-Tendo Dojo at all times, including Ryoga, as if a tactical nuke was going to be launched and strike at any given seconds. Not even Cologne, Hinako, Happosai, or even _Nodoka_ , Ranma's own _mother_ for crying out loud, wouldn't dare go near it now! Due to the fact that, thanks to Genma's own experience with this, Nodoka's pregnany with Ranma was absolutely _tame_ compared to _this_. Even Mousse and Konatsu themselves, both who are way heads-over-heels for Shampoo and Ukyo respectively mind you, have the intelligence to stay the hell away from the compound when Ranma's mood is shifting from her hormones! Even the Kuno family weren't safe in their wrap and twisted mind of their world from her! As she caused the death of the Kuno sidlings themselves with a single glare that turn their bodies into cumbing ashes and cause Principle Kuno to flee to Hawaii, permanently! Hoping that she wouldn't follow there! Nabiki, now a business women these days, have once tried to visit the Saotome-Tendo Household, believing herself that not nothing bad will happen to her due to her experience, and... _well_... let's just say... how should I put this... the doctor said that she'll be release from the insane asylum within a year or so.

That was when the fusama slide open, causing Shampoo and Ukyo to whip their head in terror... only to breath in relief when it reveal that it was just Kasumi entering the washitsu room before she notice them. "Oh, thanks kami. It's just you, Kasumi..."

Kasumi blinked in confusion, after she notice them in the room, before she spoke. "Is something the matter?" She ask kindly, wondering of what happened to them. Shampoo and Ukyo took a deep breath before they went on their incomprehensible ranting and shouting, full of fear and terror in them.

"WE CAN'T COMPREHEND THE DOOR OPENING AND CLOSING!"

"THAT IS _NOT_ RANMA AT ALL!"

"DO YOU _KNOW_ WHAT IS GOING ON BEHIND THESE _WALLS_?!"

"DO YOU KNOW SHAMPOO AND SPATULA GIRL WENT _THROUGH_?!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE HAVE _DONE_?!"

"RAN-CHAN'S MOOD SWING ARE GIVING US THE WHIPLASH!"

"SHAMPOO SAYS SHE'S _EVEN MORE_ SUPER-AGGRESSIVE NOW!

"OUR LEGS AND HIPS ARE ON FIRE!!!!"

"SHAMPOO NOW KNOWS HOW MEN FEELS!"

"THERE IS NO SLEEP FOR US!"  
"THERE'S ONLY FRICTION FOR SHAMPOO AND THE SPATULA GIRL!"

Kasumi quietly listen to this. ' _Oh my. I think Ranma is stressing them out to the point of finally breaking them and their nerves. Since they're losing their wits._ ' She noted thoughtfully, and rather witfully, to herself at this, as they are starting to finally loose their sanity over this. She then decide, after they were finished and were taking in deep rows of flesh air, to ask them, knowing they are going on the verge of loosing whatever remaining fuctional brain cells that they have left before the end of the pregnancy, rather kindly at this. "Would you two love some tea right now? I heard it's good for relieving stress."

Shampoo and Ukyo just gave a blank look to Kasumi as they were breathing... before taking a deep breath and sighing at this.

"... Thank... Thank you, Kasumi. You're... you're the best..."

"Shampoo would... would love some tea... some tea right now..."

However, that was cut short when they have heard stomping sounds coming toward the room they were in before Ranma came into the washitsu room with an fierce and angry expression on her face, wearing a green kimiko, as she asked aggressively. "KASUMI. SHAMPOO! UKYO! WHERE!? _NOW!!_ "

This caused Shampoo and Ukyo's eyes to widen in horror at this as Ranma turns her face right toward of where they currently are right now and glared at them with expression similar to that of Shin Godzilla as her battle aura loomed over the room before the two former fiancee for the cursed boy spoke, as the same thought enter their minds. ' _OH KAMI NOT THE MOOD SWING AGAIN!_ '

"R-R-R-Ranma! I-I-I t-thought-"

"R-Ran-chan! We-we d-didn't-"

"SHUT IT YOU TWO!!!!" Ranma cut them off, snarling like an wrathful goddess who was on her period, as she yelled in a ragefully god-like voice at them, while intensity glaring at them like a kauji from space, causing Shampoo and Ukyo's knees to buckle in fear as they cling each other, praying of whatever gods that can heard them to not let them died by Ranma's hands, before she growled at them with a seething voice. "And I swear to god or whoever is listening in at this, if one of you dare to say 'four more month' to me I WILL PUNCH BOTH OF YOU THROUGH THE ROOF, _BEFORE THEN KICKING YOU TWO RIGHT INTO A NUCLEAR POWER PLANT BEFORE YOU EVEN LAND AT YOUR CRASH-LANDED SITE,_ **AND BEFORE FINALLY GUTING ALL OF YOU TWO LIKE A GODDAMN @#$%^ &* FFFFFFFFIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Shampoo and Ukyo were not either fearful, frighten, horrified, terrified, and dreaded by this. Oh no... they were all but far _beyond_ fearful, frighten, horrified, terrified, and dreaded by all of this, transcended themselves into a higher realm of existance if it even exist. By Ranma's mood swings no less, that would make the _every_ incarnations of Godzilla from the earliest to the latest series proud and gave a smile of impressiveness to the cursed boy.

That was when a hand was put on the half bay's left shoulder, causing Ranma to whipped her head around... to see Kasumi giving her a gentle smile to her before she ask her rather kindly. "Want some tea?"

The battle aura around Ranma disperse as she gave a cute-looking pout to Kasumi. "Yes..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Akane, in his curse form, was enjoying his time with his two friends Yuka and Sayuri in one of the shopping districts of Tokyo and was eating with them at a shop... until he heard an angry shouting that was incomprehensible coming from the Furinkan. He wonder for a moment if Ranma's mood swings are acting up again before he was then called out from the owner of the shop by his name as someone wanted to talk to him on the phone and walked up before he was given the telephone and spoke.

"Hello? Oh! Hey, Kasumi! How are you doing? ... Uh-huh... Uh-huh... You need for me? Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Okay. I'm going to come right back now." Akane said. He give the telephone back to the owner and pay the bill for his and his friend's food before he start rushing back home. ' _I hope that Ranma won't kill Shampoo and Ukyo before I get home...!_ '

* * *

_Meanwhile... back in the house..._

Kasumi served a nice cup of green tea to Ranma, who calmly drank it, as she glared daggers at the shivering forms of Shampoo and Ukyo clinging to each other in fear while she was sitting on the opposite of the table where she could see them. But luckily (for them at least), Akane came into the house and put his shoes in the genkan before walking down the hallway and came to the washitsu room. "Ranma. I'm home."

"AKANE!" Ranma shouted cheerfully and happily at this as she jumped from her spot toward Akane, as if she was in Nekoken without actually being in, before she then kiss him on the lips and hugged her masculine wife in a deep embrace as she begun purring like a cat. Akane was silence at this before he turn his eyes up to the ceiling at this as he wrap one of his arms around her and hugged her.

' _The things that I do for love..._ ' Akane thought to himself, letting out a sigh at this, as he hugged his currently pregnant mode-locked husband... until a random thought occur to him. ' _... Huh... this what I used to been when I was still a teenager from a different perspective... Good Kami, I am freaking embarrassed by this..._ '

Shampoo and Ukyo just give a blank look at this in silent... until they begun to slowly let out an insane laughter at this while beginning to cry as they unload a gallons of water from their eyes before they collapse to the floor and begun to roll left and right in the puddle formed by their own tears, finally breaking them into a nervous breakdown.

"Oh my. Such a lovely couple..." Kasumi noted to herself ditzy, loving the sight of Ranma and Akane hugging each other deeply, as Shampoo and Ukyo suffer their nervous breakdown...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor, poor, poor Shampoo and Ukyo. As the saying goes: "Karma can't be a real bitch at times". In case, if you were wondering, i'll be only doing the before part of the pregnancy, the middle part, and the after part of it. Why? So it'll be easier for me, since I got other things to do.  
> So why some of words are censor out? For comedy. That's why. I think it make it funnier this way. In all honestly, I think this chapter is pretty funny on its own. I'm pretty sure it's cheesy, but I guess that the part of its charm.  
> Also, why did I turn Ranma into a hormone whirlwind tornado of death and destruction? Because I thought it would be funny and beside, it actually fit perfectly within the Ranma 1/2 universe since it make so much sense! Beside the fact that I am a show, but don't tell kind of person, but that beside the point.  
> Anyway, after I've posted a few of these stories on FF and A3O, I am gonna continue to work on The Sky Is the Limit, started with another filler chapter! Since I love so much details. Ah, me. But I think I would finish it around... around before May or June, I guess? I'm not entirely sure yet, since there are so many ideas in my head...


	3. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And no, this is not a April Fool joke. This is the real deal. Since I am not an big fan of April Fool anyways.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rh8gMvzPw0)) Akane was snoring loudly while she's sleeping in her and Ranma's queen-sized bed in their room, which was the largest room in the entire compound of the Saotome-Tendo Dojo since she and Ranma own the house after her father Soun and Grandmaster Happosai have given it to them when they were married, as she's dreaming of a good dream... until the titanium-reinforced 1980s GE Digital Alarm Clock AM FM Radio Woodgrain Model that they got, which they have brought from a vintage shop, started to ring really loudly, causing Akane to stir from her sleep and wake her up before reach her hand out and press the alarm button. She stood and sat up from the bed before she stretch out her arms and let out a tiring yawn. She got out of the bed and put on her pair of slippers before she walk out of the room and walk down the hallway toward the bathroom. Once she was there, she open the door to the bathroom... before she saw Ranma standing in it. Curious, she decide to ask her pregnant husband rather tired as she rub her closed eyes, since she was still sleepy after just waking up. "Ranma... what are you doing in the bathroom?"

"Akane." Ranma said, gaining her rather sleepy attention, before she then stared straight at Akane, all in an unusually calm mood right now, just all before she utter that one line when she broke the news and told her wife... "My water have broke."

That one line from Ranma have instantly cause Akane to snapped her drowsy eyes wide open in realization and that got her immediately out of her tiredness when she've realized of what she just said, all in just a single instant when she've heard her husband just said it to her, all before she've spoken two words that shook the entire compound of the Saotome-Tendo dojo and awoke the entire community of Furinkan with it. "OOOOHHHH SSSSSH-"

* * *

 

Soon as she heard that Ranma's water broke and her brain have register of what she just said to her, Akane immediately dash out of the bathroom in a blink of an eyes that left an herself-shape dustcloud in her wake, rapidly change her clothings instantly, and immediately scoop up her going-into-labour pregnant husband into her arms instantly before quickly rushing her toward the nearest hospital with Shampoo and Ukyo following after her as she was ignoring everything that was happening around her, even if he have to ignored the fact that they have pass by the old washer lady who was splashing the street with her bucket of water and ladle and actived Akane's curse by complete accident, all before they've made it to the hospital, where Ryoga and Akira were surprisingly there due to them checking in for health checkup for Ryoga.

Ranma was grunting the pains of going into labour while Sayuri, who was now working as am nurse in the Furinkan General Hospital, was pushing the wheelchair that she was in through the hallway toward the emergency room as Akane was holding his husband's hand and spoke consoling words to the halfboy in order to comfort her during her labour. "Hang in there, Ranma. Everything is to be alright."

"Don't worry, Ranma, Akane is here with you! Everything will be fine, she'll be in the room with you!" Ryoga said, in an attempt to comfort his friend and his main rival.

" _YOU!!!!_ YOU'VE SLEPT WITH AKANE IN YOUR CURSE FORM BEFORE WE EVEN GOT MARRIED AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO CONSOLE ME???????!!!!!!!! HOW ABOUT YOU DO ME A FLAVOR AND STAY IN THE KAMIDAMN WAITING ROOM, YOU MOTHER@#$%^&* KAMIDAWN WITH NO SENSE OF DIRECTIONS _PIG!!!!!!!!!!!!_ " Ranma barked and growled, practically roaring ragefully, at Ryoga as if she was Godzilla himself letting out the signature sound that was his roar to the point that you could have even mistaken it for belonging the roar to the ancient gigantic radioactive dinosaur himself instead due to how just similar that they were, causing a lot of confusion of when it was heard since he wasn't even in the area of Tokyo or anywhere in Japan for that matter.

This have cause Ryoga, Shampoo, and Ukyo to instinctively and instantly hide right behind Akari's back for protection in utter fear as they were utterly shaking and shiving in utter and complete dread at this. Sure, even through the lost boy was widely consider to be the cursed boy's main rival due to him having the most fights with him, but he refused to fight him due to the fact that she is pregnant with her and Akane's twins and she was currently now at her most scariest that he have seen his rival in yet, something that have shook him down to his core in sheer terror at the mere thought of it.

"Don't worry, they always say that." Sayuri said, offering reassuring and comforting words to them, as she push Ranma's wheelchair into the emergency room... before she then added causally. "... Althrough if she were have stomp in here on her own after she destroyed half of the town just to get here, then she would have shred you into pieces before you could say a word out of your mouth."

"THAT'S NOT COMFORTING AND REASSURING AT ALL!!!!!!" The three cried at this as they shred tears of horror at what they heard.

"... Yeah... I'm just gonna still here in the waiting room so I can comfort them with Akari." Akane said before he shook his head and then ask Sayuri in justifiable concerns about this. "Are you sure that you're going to be alright in there with Ranma to help the birth?"

"Yes, Akane. I'll be fine, so don't worry about this a single bit." Sayuri told her old friend from the days when they were in elementary school before she finally went into the emergency room with Ranma while she push her wheelchair as she told her cursed friend. "And beside, there's an reason why this hospital has multiple layers of military-graded armored reinforced roman concrete anyway in the first place...!"

* * *

_Later..._

Ranma was making different sorts of sounds, like moanings, huffings, puffings, and other sort of sounds that you would hear before she shriek out a painful scream of agony and snarling viciously like a Tasmanian Devil, suffering agonzing pains as a result of this, like all pregnant women would do when they're going into labour and giving birth to their children as well, all while Akane was standing beside her and holding his husband's left hand tightly as he spoke comforting words to her, all in an attempt to lessen the very pain of the labour and birthing process itself. "You're almost there, Ranma! Just breathe!"

Finally... Ranma let out one final suffering cried of agonzing pain before the scream slowly died down as she took rows of deep breaths, before there were rthen two new sounds that now enter the room they were in.

" _WAHHHHHH!!!!!! WAHHHHHH!!!!!!_ "

"Congratulation!-" Akane immediately turn around to see in excitment... only for the cursed girl to bulge out his widen eyes forward from their sockets in shock when he see Herb, in his cursed form and disguising as one of the scrub-wearing doctors no less, as he was holding two babies that were twin mini-versions of himself with only one arm. "-To me!" She said in her cursed form's voice before she and her newborn children then begun laughing evilly at this. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

" ** _BBBBBBBBBBBWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-_** "

* * *

"- ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!_** " Akane horrifying scream, which shook the entire metropolis area of Tokyo, as he woke himself up from that nightmare he had on the chair that he was sitting in before he started to hypervenntilate from his nightmare and then taking several rows of deep breath to calm himself down and his already tensive nerves as he put his left hand on the side of his head to rub it and spoke to himself, all in the afford to calm himself down at this. "Thanks kami, it was just a dream... it was just all a dream... good kami, what an horrible dream I had... Feels like i've been in this hospital forever now." Akane muttered to himself about tihs, feeling like the sanity in his brain was going about to snap in two pieces sooner or later, before he then suddenly noticed that, much to his own surprised at this, that Genma himself was standing rigidly still right by the chair that he was currently sitting in and holding a paper cup of coffee firmly in his right hand as the expression, or rather, the _lack_ of it, on his face was completely blank to the point it was edged into his face. Confused by this, he decide to ask him, trying to get a reaction out of the old panda. "Uh... Uncle Saotome? Is that coffee you're holding is for me?"

Genma remain silent... until... "... Suddenly, now I remember _why_ we only had _one_ child..." He finally said, speaking to himself.

"Uuummmm... okay?" Akane said awkwardly, weirded out by this, being perplex of the lack of his reaction, since this wasn't normal of him. However, his thought of what was going on with Genma was stopped when Akari suddenly came into the room from the other room with a board and bright smile on her face just like a star. He wonder for a moment of why she was smiling both boardly and brightly, just before the nurse came by Akari from the same room and spoke to him.

"Miss... Saotome?" The nurse said awkwardly, unsure of what to called Akame exactly by his honorific name, before she decide it wasn't important right now and told him. "You can go now."

"Huh? Wha...?"

Akari, still smiling happily like a shining star, immediately told Akane. "Akane...; Your twins are _born_."

The instant that he heard news, Akane immediately spring right up from the chair that he was sitting in before dashed right by Akari and dashing right into the room. When he entered the room, Akane was so thrilled by this so much that he became silent when he saw that not only was Ranma awake, but their newborn twins too, all swaddled up and resting in their mother's protective arms as she look at their sleeping form wrap up in her forms so peacefully. He was not only trilled by the sight of them, but shock at realizing that they were now parent, so much that so he could was only whisper one syllable. "Ran...ma..."

Ranma look up to see her wife... and smiled at him before she spoke. "Akane... come so you can our babies." She said to her wife.

' _My babies..._ ' "Y-yeah..." ' _My babies... **our** babies..._' Akane slowly and quietly walk over to the bed where Ranma was laying in with their twins, ignoring the various amount of damage all over the walls that the room itself have sustain during her husband's labour, and look at the tiny babies that she washolding in her arms as they sleep peacefully in them, seeing the tiny tufts of hairs on their head and seeing the colors of them, with one being red and the other being blue, all while Ryoga and Akari look from the sideline, glad that they were seeing them happy about this. ' _This is a just tiny little miracle... for both of **us**._'

Meanwhile, on the room where the door to the said room was at, Sayuri was currently being swarm by a group of several doctors and nurses.

"Miss Zatatakai... you're one _brave_ soul to do your job, right in the doorstep at the face of death itself." The good doctor himself said as he and his other colleagues of the doctors and nurses, crying waterfall of tears proudly about this, were praising Sayuri for her dedication to her job despite the danger of helping a pregnant martial artist going into labour giving birth. "You are certainly the most bravest woman that I ever met, enough for you to be employee of the month."

"Don't worry, it was no problem and nothing at all." Sayuri answered with a groan, after she received numerous injury during Ranma's labour and helping her giving birth to the twins, ranging from multiple bruises to broken bones, in the 12-hours process, all while the same group of doctors and nurses were wrapping bandages around her as they cried proudly and praising, as she told them through the pain. "I was just doing my job... I just need a couple of days off and i'll be good as new."

"They're so cute... huh, Akane?"

"Heh, yeah..." Akane said... before he then decide to joked around. "When they grow up into teenagers, i'm pretty sure that they're gotta lot have chaos following them of whereever they go, huh?"

"Heh heh, I guess so." Ranma answer as she hold their twin in her arm before she and Akane then look at each other's eyes and smile, smiling happily of finally having the family that they always wanted and wished for... Until Ryoga happily utter the metaphorical foot-in-the-mouth from his own mouth without knowing about it.

"Well, all that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

The peaceful and happy mood that was fill in the room was instantly broken and shattered into about over a million of pieces when he said that, causing and turning instantly Akane and Akari's expression to change of being happily overjoyed at the birth of the twin to becoming instinctively petrified at what they've just heard him said as they immediately snapped their heads towards him to look in horror at what he have just done and what's going to happen to him next. Ranma, however, continue to smile at her newborn children, through no longer happily due to the mood being broken now, before she everso slowly turn her head toward Ryoga and spoke to the lost man in a calm tone of tone that was nerve-whacking for anyone who have heard, in a repeat of what he just said. "Wasn't so bad?"

"Uh-oh..." Ryoga said fearfully, realizing and sinking in of what he have just said, when he realized of what he has just done now by doing the foot-in-the-mouth thing like Ranma usual do. Or in internet terms: It was that moment that he knew... He'd #$%^ed up.

"Wasn't so bad?!" Ranma barked, snarling, and growling angrily, snapping viciously at Ryoga like a fire-breathing dragon that on its period, as her expression instantly changed from being utterly joyfully happily smile of her newborn twins to comepletely ragefully angrily scrowl as she glared at the no-sense-of-direction man that can piece the souls even the most bravest of souls like the wrathful Devil of Hell himself that would have make him proud of her, all before she let out a bellowing roar at him that was filled with a temperest fury in her voice like that of a supervolcano erupting its lava from the very core of the planet itself that was the birthplace of the apes that was the ancestors of everyone on it. "WASN'T SO BAD??!!!! _WASN'T SO BAD???!!!!!!_ **WASN'T SO BAD????!!!!!!!! _WASN'T SO BAD?????!!!!!!!!!!"_**

Her screeching and roaring yell was so loud that when it is heard, it'd shook the entire island of Japan, setting the off seismometer sensors and earthquake alarms systems everywhere on the island, causing multiple trains stop in a screeching halt, startling every birds and a certain hanyou in the area out of the trees, cause Mechagodzilla to fall apart into pieces when it was nearly completed, spook the ghosts to into going to the afterlife (with the Shsengumi sighing in relief at this), causing Mount Fuji itself to become awake from its centuries-long dormancy and erupting its lava from its awaking, shaking the waters around Japan, spook Shin Godzilla's first form in the ocean depth of the abyss out and cause it travel into the deeper part of the ocean, awoke Godzilla from his nap on the ocean floor with confusion at what just woke him, rocked the Thunder Birds 1 to 3 flying in the air, cause Cthulu to roll in his slumber in the dark abyss, rattling the spores of Biollante in the atmosphere, surprised Mothra and making her confused, perking the wolf-like ears of Amaterasu herself in interest when she've heard it, caught a group of flying UFO and fighter jets by surprised when they heard it, cause Enma to raise a eyebrow when he heard the sound coming into the afterlife, shocked a space colony when they heard while they were developing their mobile suits, and making King Ghidorah and about several other alien species with empire and stuff far out into space confused when they heard it and where it come from. It was so loud in fact that the scream manage to pierce through time itself as it was heard in the past, making a group of youkai slayers searching for a mystical jewel that heard it confused of where it was coming from, while also heard in the furture, confusing a group of survivor descended from our species and a titanic plant-based daikaiju ruling the planet of what it was.

Both the Saotome and Tendo families outside of the room itself, who arrived to the hospital after they've heard that Ranma have gone into labour, were staring at the room in utter and complete silent, but not daring to make or utter a single sound, as if they didn't dare to wake up Cthulu from his sleeping in his city or SCP-168 "The Leviatian" during its slumber. Everyone remained unease calm silent for over a few moments now before Nodoka broke it when she finally spoke.

"... Now that I think about it, I suddenly now know the main reasons of me and Genma only had one child now." Nodoka said to herself when she noted about it, unnerved at what just happen when they heard it from the room, after it cause her to think back about her pregnancy with Ranma and she thought about it before she figure it out on her own. All while Genma was still standing absolutely rigidly.

Kasumi then frown at this when she whisper her "oh my" to herself, knowing that it is going be a _long_ while before Ranma will return back to normal after giving birth. Though, she then smiles when she think about how happy Ranma and Akane will be after the birth of their first children, after all the ups and down that the pair have to went through in order to get the final piece of their happiness together, and she certainly noted that they deserve it...

* * *

_A few years later..._

The Saotome and Tendo families, with Shampoo, Ukyo, Konatsu, Ryoga, and his wife Akari coming voer to visit, were laughing cheerfully and chatting merrily to each other inside of the washitu room (or the tatami room to be precise) of the Saotome-Tendo Dojo household with the shoji of the room open wide to show the outside scenery, with the sun setting and a couple but large clouds in the sky, of the compound as they enjoyed the foods and drinks that were set on the table, all while the red and blue haired twins, Aka and Ruriiro Saotome, were playing with each other outside, chasing each other through the garden, within the sights of their parents.

"Akane. I want to say to you that over the past few years, you have truely proven yourself to be the best parent to your children that I could ever ask for." Soun told his youngest of his 3 daughters, tears steaming down his face, as he cried proudly for her over the fact that she was now married and now had children to call her and Ranma their own, before the crying of his tears were cranked up to eleven as he told her. "I wish that only if your mother had gotten a chance to see you like this... she would have been proud."

"Thanks, dad. You already said this before, so you don't need to do again." Akane answer as she give her father an kilter smile, having already gotting used to what he repeatingly said to her, while she have also gotting over the self-guilt of herself for unable to bear one child for both her and Ranma. Beside, she got what she wanted anyway and that alone have made her happy enough for that reason.

"You've made me proud of being a father, boy!" Genma laughed, holding his sakazuki cup in one hand, as he patted his son on his back while Nodoka was sitting beside him.

"Yeah, thanks pop. Don't mention it." Ranma said as his father was patting him on the back, knowing that his father knew that the cursed man was doing a better job of being a father to his children than he will ever be and he was proud of the neo woman that was his son for that reason. He silently thanks of whoever was in charged of the universe itself for giving him a normal life at least and also giving him a break from the consist insanity that often follow him around anywhere he goes.

Kasumi the decide to ask the married of something when a thought came to her mind when she was thinking. "So Ranma and Akane, what sort of ideas are you planning on doing next currently?" She ask politely to them with a kind smile on her face.

"Our plans currently? Well..." Akane said, giving an nervous smile to them, as she scratch her cheek with her finger, wondering of how well most of them are going to take it when they're going to tell them of what it is and consider of what all of their reactions are going to be.

"We're considering of having another child." Ranma answered bluntly to them, answering with a happy smile on her face. "We'll name him or her either Shiden or Anzen."

The mood of the washitsu room was then shattered into billions of pieces as everything else suddenly went silence at what Ranma have said, with everyone else abruptly frozen still at what they've just heard him and remain absolutely firm in their position, everyone except for Kasumi, before the sound of a cup breaking upon impact of the floor was heard afterward.

The overstaying silence itself loomed over the washitsu room, with only the occusally sounds of the laughings and gigglings of both Aka and Ruriiro chasing each other and running in the garden outside of the room were heard, before Kasumi spoke. "Oh my! That's exciting!" She said happily, excited for both of them.

"Yeah, it is. Anyways..." Ranma said before he got up from the floor and stood up at his full height. "I am going to get Aka and Ruriiro." He said before he turn his head toward his wife with a smile and ask her. "Wanna come?"

"I would love to." Akane answered happily to her husband's question before she got up from the floor and walk with Ranma to get their children.

As Ranma and Akane were walking into the garden to get their twins, Kasumi give a gentle and kind smile at the walking married couple, all while everyone else were still frozen like a bunch of stones statues, since she already knew that the two of them, certainly, all after the ups and downs in their relationship and the challenge that were thrown at them from life, have most definitely earned their happy ending together. She was happy of that for them. She wished that if her mother was still alive and sitting here with them, she would have been proud and happy for Akane for managing to have a happy family with her huband.

Unknown to everyone else, a ghost watched Ranma and Akane playing with their children from underneath of one of the dark gray clouds in the heaven above before giving a smile to this, even though she knew her youngest daughter wasn't able to do the femine things like her oldest sister excels at like she wanted to, all she cared about was for her youngest to find her own happiness in life and glad that she was able to manage to find it with Ranma.

All before she slowly disapper among the clouds of the setting sun as Ranma and Akane hold their children in happiness...

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now that is what I can a happy ending for both of them.  
> Okay, I'll get into details: One of the inspirations for this chapter came from the "Cake In The Oven" comics pages 7 to 9 by Nintendrawer on Devientart. The beginning of the chapter was inspired by the beginning of a YTP video by SSBMEXPERT called "Oh Ship! Part 1". The line when Akane said "OOOOHHHH SSSSSH-" was based on one of the lines from Tourettes Guy. And the part where Akane is finally introduced to their twins was a nice reference to a scene of a mini-comic called "Tiny Miracle" by Lenbarboza, which I loved by the way.  
> And the rest of the reference that I have put into this chapter are for you guys to find on your own. And I am sorry for taking a bit longer than expected, but my laziness got in the way for a bit. Ya know, I did want to post it later, but since I was feeling to just get it done with, here it is now.  
> Now then, for my thought on this story: It was pretty good. I like of how it is. And the fact that this story was inspired by several things that I saw on the Internet definitely helped me since it allowed me to finally put them all into one story. Anyways, hope that you've enjoyed it now that it is finished.


End file.
